


【何焉悦色】寄情

by MLDHare



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLDHare/pseuds/MLDHare





	【何焉悦色】寄情

ooc 军宠 ABO  
参谋长 焉栩嘉 檀木 x 老师 何洛洛 青柠  
Armani 寄情香水

01

十一过后的北京，天气骤冷，红叶还没来得及享受秋日的暖阳，就随着秋风开始漫天飘落。

汽车碾过落叶，发出松脆的声音，焉栩嘉停好车，打开微信看了一眼屏幕里显示的照片，又看了看远处的那个男孩儿，走向前去。

奶茶店门外银杏树下的草坪，被金色的落叶铺满，何洛洛不敢张望，有些害羞又有些期待，假装不经意的踩着满地的落叶。

相亲地点本约的是“言几又”书店。可深秋的寒冷让何洛洛开始惦念温热的奶茶，到目的地后，看时间还来的及，便先拐去了奶茶店。

想到初次见面，应该礼貌的给焉栩嘉带上一杯，便发了微信询问他喝些什么，可并没有得到想要的答案，只收到了“等我”两个字。

焉栩嘉的气场同脚步一起来袭，让何洛洛不容忽视，眼前这个人着实帅气，身材挺拔，眉眼俊俏，不过好在微微有些婴儿肥，给这强势的气场增添了几分温度。

“你好，我是焉栩嘉”  
“你好，我是何洛洛”

焉栩嘉抬手，何洛洛以为要握手，慌乱的把攥在手里的手机放在兜里，可还没伸出，焉栩嘉的手就已伸向了他牛仔外套下摆的扣子，自下而上帮他扣好。  
"天冷"  
过于贴近带来的温度，让何洛洛有些脸红，愣了一下，害羞的回了一个"嗯"。抬头时，焉栩嘉就已推开奶茶店的门，扭头问他“你喝什么？”

"热奶茶波波吧”

原本宽松的卫衣，被修身的牛仔外套裹在里面，把何洛洛包裹的严严实实，也让原本打算耍酷的何洛洛一下子变成了一颗呆萌的粽子。说出“波波”两个字时，嘟嘟的嘴型更是增添了几分可爱，焉栩嘉不禁漏出了笑容，宠溺的揉了揉何洛洛的头发。

“您好，一杯热奶茶波波，一杯纯金凤茶王”

居然连芝士奶盖都不要，何洛洛偷瞄着自己身边的这个人，想着果然当兵的都比较刻板吧。

02

国庆阅兵之后，终于迎来了休假，焉栩嘉打算回家探亲。临走前政委张颜齐把他叫住，“焉栩嘉，你这个人问题要抓紧解决一撒子嘛，我看就勒个回家休假吧，争取完成任务！”

焉栩嘉从十八岁考入军校，到现在成为参谋长，一路上虽不算浴血奋战、披荆斩棘成为了风云人物。但能顺风顺水，如此年轻就取得这么傲人的成绩也实属难得，终归还是全心全意奋斗的结果，哪有时间谈儿女情长。

再加上部队里都是alpha，偶尔出任务时遇到的omega也没有合适的。

以前回家两个爹总是叮嘱他，年轻要好好学习，努力工作。可工作好不容易有所成绩，还没迎来表扬，就又开始催促婚姻大事。

部队在家属院给焉栩嘉分配了房子，周围都是像张颜齐和周震南、高嘉朗和刘也这种事业爱情双丰收的战友，每天看焉栩嘉自己一个人出入，总是忍不住叨叨几句。鉴于都是领导，焉栩嘉也不好反驳，只能耐心的听着。

这次回家依旧安排了相亲，焉栩嘉想到临走时张颜齐的命令，也就勉强答应了。

加了微信，一个兔子头像，有些可爱，仅仅是看照片，焉栩嘉就被那双迷人的狗狗眼所吸引住了。逃不过的真香定律，主动相约了见面地点。

何洛洛则从小就是一个乖小孩儿。好好学习，天天向上；名校毕业，顺利读研；导师推荐，博士毕业；留在大学，成为辅导员，不知不觉也小三十了。

迎接国庆，北京的大部分大学都被安排了走方阵的任务，何洛洛作为年轻辅导员，自然也就成了学校本次活动的带队老师，一个暑假都没回家休息。

好不容易放假在家，还没肥宅两天，就被两位爹安排了相亲。

何爸爸以前是军人，当何爹爹看到焉栩嘉介绍的时候，就仿佛看到了年轻时候何爸爸，甚是满意。加上两个人的分化结果匹配度又很高，就以买AJ为诱惑，让何洛洛这次必须去赴约。

03

两个人拿着奶茶，走进书店，找个角落坐下。

本都是慢热的人，选在“言几又”书店就是相中了里面的一家diy皮革店，想着一会儿一起做手工，避免尴尬，方便熟络起来。

可拿着奶茶有些不方便，就先坐下聊一聊。

何洛洛是师范院校毕业，学校的Omega较多，文艺氛围浓厚。毕业后也没经历社会的打磨，一直在学校里工作，自然也就保持着自己的小情调。

起初以为焉栩嘉这种部队里出来的alpha会像不加奶盖的茶一样，清新寡淡，毫无乐趣，两个人也就有一句没一句的聊着一些时事政治。

但从焉栩嘉在手边的书中抽取《神秘岛》开始，再到可爱唱起爱探险的朵拉中的《we did it》之后，完全打破了何洛洛对焉栩嘉刻板性格的印象，越来越多的好感油然而生。

奶茶见底，两个人走进皮艺店，决定从简单的皮具手缝铃铛开始做起。

虽然是简单的铃铛挂坠，但皮革硬度较高，裁剪、穿线时着实有些吃力，看着何洛洛笨手笨脚的样子，焉栩嘉放下自己手中的东西，开始帮他。

指尖触碰时的温度，凑近观察时飘来的檀木香，让何洛洛沉迷，伴随着这个铃铛的诞生粉红色的起泡也开始蔓延。

球形的铃铛，喷上粉蓝色的漆，点缀上柠檬黄色的星星，格外好看。

何洛洛刚刚开始掌握一些技巧，觉得只做一个挂坠不够尽兴，当然也是因为他很享受这样跟焉栩嘉相处的时光，私心的希望可以这样多待一会儿。

"嘉嘉，要不我们再做一个皮具卡包吧"  
"好"焉栩嘉对于何洛洛的要求从不拒绝，有了之前的经验，卡包的制作倒是顺利许多。

去结账时，焉栩嘉准备把用礼盒包好的卡包和挂坠送给何洛洛的时候，看到他已出了门店，站在一个照片打印机前。

“嘉嘉，这个关注公众号就可以打免费印照片哎”  
焉栩嘉走上前去“要照一张合照吗？”

何洛洛像是被猜中了心思，低头欢喜，开心的拿出手机凑近焉栩嘉，拍了一张合照。

照片缓缓的从打印机中洗出，何洛洛小心翼翼的放在卡包里，脸上的笑容怎么也藏不住。

北京的秋天少不了雷阵雨，饭后，焉栩嘉开车送何洛洛回家。

“谢谢嘉嘉，那你回去路上慢点开哟”何洛洛松开安全带，准备下车。

"等一下，我送你上去"焉栩嘉下车，打开副驾驶的车门，撑着伞护着何洛洛下来。

停车场到家门口的距离并不远，雨也不大，焉栩嘉还是将伞向何洛洛的那边移了移，手自然的搭在他的脖颈上，碰到腺体的那瞬间，何洛洛不知道是因为寒冷还是因为敏感，不自主的打了一个激颤。

"进来坐一坐吧？"  
"下次吧，我明天回部队，今天要早点回去收拾行李"焉栩嘉把礼盒和路上买的小甜点递给何洛洛

"明天就回去吗"何洛洛怕以后很难见到焉栩嘉了，接过东西，低着头，躲避着眼神的对视，把眼里的小失落藏起来。

“嗯，会想我吗，要不要明天跟我去部队看一看？”

"才不会呐"何洛洛假装无所谓的把头偏向另一边

"那好吧，我会想你的。如果你愿意的话，希望可以带你去部队，了解一下我的另一面。” 焉栩嘉则把失落都写在脸上，毫不掩饰的呈现在何洛洛面前。

看到焉栩嘉伤心的样子，何洛洛有些不知所措，他没想到焉栩嘉那么坦然的表达着对他的在意，“那…我明天也可以”

"好，那我明天来接你"焉栩嘉的变脸比变天还快，迅速露出笑容，捏了捏何洛洛的脸“快进去吧，明天见”

回到车里，焉栩嘉放松的靠着椅背，一只手随意的搭在方向盘上偷笑，心里窃喜自己这么多年的战略战术真没白学呀。

查导航之前顺手刷了一下朋友圈，第一条是何洛洛刚发的“晚安粉红豹 晚安下雨天 晚安”

中间的配图是两个的合照，焉栩嘉点了个赞，打开了导航，过了一会儿又退回了微信，长按...保存照片…设置聊天背景…完美。

04

第二天，何洛洛家门口，焉栩嘉一身合体的绿色军装，将腰身勾勒了更加显形，军帽遮住了额头，坚定的眼神，高挺的鼻梁，紧抿的嘴唇，露出的五官被衬托的更加精致。

从越野车上下来，干脆利落的将他的行李放入后备箱，并打开了副驾驶车门，护着何洛洛的头等他坐进去。

一套动作让何洛洛感觉眼前的这个男人变得更加帅气了，果然颜值高alpha都上交国家了。

军区约一个小时的车程，何洛洛早起有些犯困，不知不觉就睡着了，醒来已到部队门口。

回家几天，堆了一堆工作，警卫员赵让得知参谋长今天回来，早早的就抱着一堆文件夹，准备迎接焉栩嘉的归来。

没想到参谋长居然带了Omega一起回来，何洛洛的漂亮眼睛、名品下颚，让赵让不禁感慨参谋长真是好眼光啊，手中的文件也不着急批阅了。

何洛洛下车准备拿行李，赵让急忙上去帮忙“嫂子，我来吧”一句嫂子让何洛洛一下子从脸红到耳根，也不知该如何解释，只好尴尬的笑了笑“叫我洛洛就行”。

焉栩嘉带何洛洛来部队，唯一担心的就是周围那些常年单身的alpha士兵，两个人之间的互动，让焉栩嘉的占有欲开始作祟。

“赵让”  
“到！”  
“文件放桌子上，你回去训练吧”  
“是！”

赵让赶快放下文件溜了，也不是害怕焉栩嘉，此刻的他是真想去训练，比起在这儿继续当电灯泡，更迫不及待的是想把这个消息分享给其他战友。

消息传的有多快呢？

焉栩嘉住的是一个两居室，将何洛洛的行李收拾好，放在客房后已是中午。焉栩嘉平时不做饭，本想着带何洛洛去食堂将就一下，还没出门，门铃就响了。

周震南拿着一根火腿肠站在门口，边试着打开边说，“焉栩嘉，你倒是对张颜齐交给你的任务使命必达啊，带上你家那位一起过来吃火锅，我们都弄好了。”

这个赵让！

虽然两家有鸳鸯锅和红油锅这种永远跨不过去的沟壑，但火锅的魅力就是在涮菜的之余让人们可以停下来交谈，促进彼此之间的了解。

周震南十分看好焉栩嘉和何洛洛，只是担心何洛洛对成为军嫂有顾忌，便主动揽起了下午带何洛洛参观部队的任务。

国庆后，对于阅兵的各项工作仍处于总结阶段，短暂的休假积攒了许多紧急文件需要批阅，焉栩嘉也只好暂时把何洛洛交给周震南。

处理完文件后，焉栩嘉去训练场视察，赵让跑过来“报告参谋长，嫂子在射击训练场，您要过去吗？”

焉栩嘉嘴上说着先看大家训练吧，但不自觉的还是向射击训练场走去。

周震南正在射击，由于张颜齐之前教过他一些，所以他的命中率还不错，何洛洛看着有些入迷，并没注意到焉栩嘉的到来，心中也有些蠢蠢欲动，正打算尝试一下。

两腿前后打开，双手握枪，枪柄卡在虎口内。瞄准的时候，焉栩嘉走到何洛洛的身后，环住他的手臂，帮他调整姿势，凑到耳边说道“眼睛、缺口、准星三点一线，瞄准十环圆圈的下沿，屏住呼吸，射击”

屏住呼吸之前何洛洛慌张的深深吸了一口，没想到空气中焉栩嘉身上信息素的味道，让原本就紧张的他一下子有些腿软。

加上扣动扳机的那一瞬间的后坐力，何洛洛直接没站稳，猛地后退了一步，整好跌进了焉栩嘉怀中。

十环！

何洛洛扭头向焉栩嘉分享喜悦，略微身高差产生的对视，让带有爱情的电流在眼神间通过，焉栩嘉看着何洛洛开心的笑容，忍不住的亲了亲他的额头，“打的不错”。

"焉参谋长也展示一下呗！"周震南看着两个人甜蜜的样子，像磕cp一样，比自己跟张颜齐在一起还激动，带头起哄。

周围的士兵也跟着开始喊"参谋长，来一个！参谋长，来一个！"

焉栩嘉难得的心情好，也没说什么，让赵让把训练难度调到最大，超远的距离加上移动的靶子，让何洛洛觉得这简直是在挑战不可能。

"砰！砰！砰！"  
三个十环！

何洛洛觉得焉栩嘉的眼睛好像开了外挂。周围掌声响起，何洛洛也像一个小迷妹一样，跟着大家一起叫好。

同时，心里的也有些小自豪，你们看这个优秀的男人，是喜欢我何洛洛的。

经过了几天的参观，何洛洛对部队生活有了更多的了解，感受到这个大家庭的温暖，也看到了焉栩嘉在日场训练中一丝不苟，在战略部署上严肃认真的另一面。

alpha的血性与军人的果敢碰撞出的火花，点燃了何洛洛的内心。

焉栩嘉帮何洛洛收拾东西， 将他的被子叠成豆腐块，衣服和用品都摆好。何洛洛拎着满满的行李箱来，带着空空的行李箱走，因为焉栩嘉说"你以后也会常来的，就把东西留在这儿吧"

在一起，没有浪漫的告白，是一见钟情之后，我带你走进我的生活，用朝夕相处的宠爱向这个世界大声宣告：我喜欢你，何洛洛。

05

大学里的辅导员，看似是老师，实际是保姆，学生的学习和生活都要操心，回到学校，何洛洛又恢复了忙碌的生活。除了周末何洛洛会去部队里找焉栩嘉外，平日里两个人主要还是靠睡前的语音电话交流。

冬天的到来让天开始黑的越来越早，还没下班，天就已经黑了。何洛洛下午刚在新闻上看到有人夜晚抢劫omega的报道，又恰巧自己的小车今天限行，只能坐地铁回家。

地铁站到小区门口路上何洛洛有些害怕，习惯的拨打了焉栩嘉的手机，试图缓解一下一个人回家的恐慌，没想到却迎来了一句“对不起，你所拨打的用户已关机”

何洛洛不免有些生气，这个焉栩嘉干嘛去了。

一个人走回家，打开冰箱，拿出速冻水饺，下入锅中，看着饺子在锅里翻滚，何洛洛开始发呆，焉栩嘉从来不关机，不会出什么事了吧。

起初的生气，逐渐转变成担心，实在按耐不住，何洛洛给周震南打了电话，“南南，你知道嘉嘉在哪儿吗？我打他手机关机了”

“焉栩嘉应该在军区医院吧，听说他们今天训练的时候出了点状况”  
“什么？那嘉嘉现在怎么样？”  
"张颜齐还没回来，具体的我也不太清楚，不过你也别太担心，以前……洛洛？喂？"  
周震南看了眼手机，显示已挂断，无奈的摇了摇头，热恋中的小情侣啊。

何洛洛急忙出门，打车到军区医院。一路上偶像剧里，alpha受伤为了不耽误omega而隐瞒病情提分手的各种狗血剧情，开始浮现在何洛洛脑中，小跑到前台，“您好，我想问一下焉栩嘉在吗？”  
“您找焉参谋长吗，您是？”  
“我，我是他omega”  
“哦哦，他在三层”

前台的护士第一次知道参谋长有了长得这么好看的Omega，既觉得郎才男貌，又不禁感慨军区又少了一个黄金单身A啊。

何洛洛还没跑到三楼，就在楼梯拐角处看到了焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉正在跟一个omega护士聊天，小护士长得很好看，一双桃花眼笑起来时衬的带点婴儿肥的小脸很可爱，走之前还不忘了亲密的拍了拍焉栩嘉的肩膀。

何洛洛走向前，抓住焉栩嘉，从胳膊到腿上下的摸，“嘉嘉受伤了吗，严重吗？”

楼梯里人来人往，焉栩嘉怕有人撞到何洛洛，抓住他乱摸的手，牵住，继续往楼下走去，“我没事儿，你怎么来了？”焉栩嘉有些疲惫，没注意到自己的语气还是像跟士兵说话时的那种强硬状态。

"我怎么不能来了？打扰你跟别的omega调情了？"  
"那是我表弟……"

何洛洛有些吃噎，把牵着的手甩开，沉默了一会儿，还是追问今天到底怎么回事。

焉栩嘉平淡解释道，“就一点小事儿"

"涉密吗？"

"那倒没有。就是今天野外训练，一个士兵动作失误，导致弹药偏离了指定轨迹，有几名士兵在躲避时的有些擦伤，训练结束后我来医院看看大家的状况，整好碰到表弟就聊了几句，还没来的及回去而已。手机早就没电了，没想到你又恰巧打了电话。”

何洛洛感觉自己回家路上的害怕，与去医院路上的担心，和此刻焉栩嘉的轻描淡写，形成了鲜明的对比。仿佛在告诉他，何洛洛还是那个遇事就慌乱的小孩儿，一点都不成熟，不应该赶过来，焉栩嘉根本不领情。

“我问了南南，他说你在医院，我就赶过来”  
“在军区医院也不一定是生病了”  
“我担心你啊”  
“我知道”

对话越来越冷，和想象中的不一样，没有安抚，更没有拥抱和感动，自己的到来好像是多余的，何洛洛忍住泪水，把头扭向另一边。

焉栩嘉并非没察觉到何洛洛的异常，只是他也不知道该说些什么。

当兵这么多年，训练时难免会发生意外。心里第一时间想到的都是如何处理问题，而不是自己。就算是受伤也早已是常事，习惯了独自抚平伤口，对于何洛洛的关心，焉栩嘉觉得感动，但更多是不知如何面对，就像习惯了黑暗，当迎来阳光时，起初的不适与刺眼。

06

折腾了一晚上，劳累大于委屈，何洛洛没回家，就直接在焉栩嘉这里住下了，想来离学校也并不算远。

洗澡的时候，何洛洛就觉得有些燥热，躺在床上不久，开始浑身发烫，青柠味的信息素不受控制的从腺体散发出来，完了，发情期来了。

何洛洛之前每次来部队，就担心alpha太多，自己的发情期会受影响，都提前准备好抑制剂，贴好阻隔贴，可今天事发突然，来的时候太着急，完全把这件事忘了。

焉栩嘉躺在床上平静下来想了想，开始有些后悔。平时本来陪伴何洛洛的时间就不多，今天也忘了问何洛洛给他打电话的原因，该不会有什么事儿吧，而且人家好不容易过来自己还对他那么凶。

是你喜欢的人啊，又不是你要训练的兵，焉栩嘉你怎么回事！

焉栩嘉辗转反侧，最终从床上起来，打算去看看何洛洛睡得怎么样。

走到客厅的时候，焉栩嘉就被浓烈的青柠味吓到，急忙推开何洛洛房间的门。

看到何洛洛皱着眉头，蜷缩着抱着自己，汗水打湿了头帘，昏昏迷迷难受的样子，毫无经验的焉栩嘉既心疼又手足无措。

凭着生理课里的印象，俯身抱住何洛洛，将他圈入怀中，释放出一些檀木味的信息素来帮他缓解，“洛洛，你带抑制剂了吗？”

“没有”，焉栩嘉身上的温度和信息素的味道让何洛洛迷恋，忍不住的想要往他怀里钻，将额头深深的埋在他的颈窝里，湿热的气息喷洒在他的侧颈上，腿也不自觉的缠住他的腰身，嘴里呢喃着，“嘉嘉，帮我...”

焉栩嘉尽量保持理智，一只手圈住何洛洛，一只手去拿搭在椅子上的大衣，“洛洛，咱们穿衣服去医院好不好？”

燥热让何洛洛根本不能老老实实的把大一穿上，不仅如此睡衣的扣子还越开越多，白嫩的皮肤透着粉色，诱人的锁骨也若隐若现，“嘉嘉，求求你标记我吧”

“何洛洛，你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“我知道，我不想再害怕失去你了，我想每天都跟嘉嘉住在一一起”

焉栩嘉没想到自己的omega在发情期这么难受的时候，还是在牵挂他。翻身将何洛洛压在身下，细细的亲吻着，唇齿间信息素开始蔓延，檀木的味道让何洛洛沦陷，一个深深的吻应允着何洛洛"好，我们以后每天都在一起"

虽然omega发情期接受度比较高，但焉栩嘉还是耐着性子，一点点的开拓着，舌头吸允着胸前的两个红点，两个小葡萄愈发挺立，何洛洛忍不住发出呻吟。

焉栩嘉一只手继续玩弄着小葡萄，另一只手朝后穴探去，穴肉随着两根手指的进入开始收缩，从起初的转弄，到后来的一进一出，水越来越多，不断有液体从腿根处流出，后穴想要的开始更多，空虚感愈发强烈。

何洛洛终究是耐不住欲望，扭动着腰身，向焉栩嘉撒娇“嘉嘉，想要...…"

"要什么？"焉栩嘉抽出手指，沾着亮晶晶体液的手抚慰着何洛洛的欲望，玩味的看着他。

"要嘉嘉操我"何洛洛拿枕头遮住脸，羞耻的求饶着。

焉栩嘉将的他的腿打开，把枕头夺过来，垫在他的腰下，将早已挺立的阴茎狠狠插进去。

虽然穴内早已湿润，但初尝性事承受那样粗壮还是有些不适，疼痛带来的生理泪水，从眼角滑落。

焉栩嘉俯身顺着眼泪亲吻着、安慰着何洛洛，可身下的动作却没有停止，将阴茎抽出又缓缓的进入，就这样反复的抽插着，逐渐让他适应。

品尝到了快感，何洛洛又开始想要更多，将腿盘在焉栩嘉的腰上，暗示着。

焉栩嘉的征服欲高涨，本就忍不住了想要加快抽插速度，可又担心何洛洛不能承受，正在痛苦的忍耐着。

感受到了何洛洛的主动，便加快了抽插速度，肏入的也越来越深，每次都抵在生殖腔附近，快感让何洛洛连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

"嘉嘉，我不行了…"  
"还早着呢"  
焉栩嘉把他抱起来，第一次贴焉栩嘉的胸肌这么近，不愧是军人啊，这结实的胸肌忍不住的想要多摸几下。  
"摸好了吗？"

何洛洛还没来得及回答，焉栩嘉就把他翻转过去，狠狠地又插了进去。

何洛洛背部稚嫩的皮肤和腰部纤细的线条是对焉栩嘉最大的诱惑。臀部随着冲撞而产生的摇摆，刺激着焉栩嘉，这都是他没见过的美好，欲望的刺激让他想破坏着这一切，动作也更加狠了，腰部仅存的嫩肉，被掐的透红，疯狂的冲击之后，终于释放了所有欲望。

焉栩嘉狠狠的咬了一口何洛洛的腺体，将自己的信息素注入何洛洛的体内，木质的香味占了主调，青柠又填了几分清新，清澈又内敛，寄情与你

07

第二天醒来的时候，何洛洛感觉整个身体都要散架了，果然不能小看alpha军人的体能。  
“焉栩嘉！”  
“到！”怕何洛洛发情期不稳定，特意请了一天假的焉栩嘉，听到在叫他，连忙跑过来。  
“你让我穿什么？”何洛洛指着地上被撕坏的睡衣，愤怒的瞪着焉栩嘉。  
“穿我的，穿我的”把水递给他，安抚的揉揉他的头发，没穿睡衣的何洛洛赤着上半身坐着，身上都是昨夜激情的痕迹，嘴角漏出的水流随着脖颈滑落，焉栩嘉俯身随着水痕一路轻吻，这个小妖精，如果不是怕何洛洛消受不了，真是恨不得再做一套早操。

一个早安吻后，焉栩嘉直接用被子把何洛洛裹住，一同抱回了主卧，打开衣柜，找出自己另一套睡衣，给何洛洛穿上。

何洛洛坐在床上，等着焉栩嘉给他拿拖鞋，突然看到书桌上摆着信纸和笔，有些好奇，“嘉嘉，你在写什么？”

“结婚申请书”

我叫焉栩嘉，2001年9月23日出生于山东烟台，现为北京231314部队参谋长。何洛洛，2001年5月4日出生于浙江省杭州市萧山区，现为大学教师。我与何洛洛自6月8日确立恋爱关系后，相互理解，相互信任，感情基础牢固，思想成熟，经相互协商，家人支持，自愿与何洛洛结婚，恳请组织批准。

看了很多hyys的文儿，军宠的好像比较少，所以就写了这篇

最近一直忙着打投，时间有限，很多地方可能都不够完善，还希望大家包涵


End file.
